Do You Trust Me?
by Metro-phaze
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are married, and Sasuke wants to try something new with his new wife. It goes all wrong the first time, but can he be courageous enough to make her trust him? ONESHOT! WARNING! Lemons inside, dont like, dont read!


This is a SasuSaku fanfic! **WARNING!!** LEMONS INSIDE!! DONT LIKE DONT READ!!!

* * *

It felt like everything was going right, up to the point when their lips touched, the sensation filling both their hearts, their souls and minds. Sasuke lied on the bed, and so did she, and from then on, a new burst of emotions filled the room.

Why were they feeling the way they did and why did the ecstasy feel so…so…wrong? He felt her smooth arms suddenly lock to the back of his neck, and for a while, they remained close, their breaths uniting as one and their bodies molding together. There was no way to describe any of it, but it all felt so great, so powerful, as if everything all around was secluded and the ones remaining in the world were those two, ravishing each other, hand in hand, making their noises soar to the sky. He felt her love, her desire, and her need, while the same time, she was returned with the identical treasures.

"Do you trust me?" Sasuke asked her

"I do," the woman spoke, her respond bringing back a flood of memories. 'I do' she said when he repeated the question. 'I do', she said when he knelt to the ground and asked her hand in marriage. 'I do', she said, when she buried her face in his, kissing him like the world were to end, like the world were to crash down in a single second. 'I do', she said, as she married the man of her dreams, as he swept her off her feet and gave her the most loving, lustful kiss.

"I trust you…I trust you with all my heart, take me, I am yours…" she gasped for air as her husband savagely attacked her lips, and crushed them with his power.

She hurriedly flung her clothes to the side, eager to get the action started. Her breathing heavy, her mind roaring with thoughts, she was ready for him, and she didn't want anything else. Sasuke, on the other hand, took her hand and squeezed it tight, forbidding her to take off her garments. Smirking, he tickled her, and Sakura bit her lip to contain her laughter. She gave up, and immediately burst out laughing. Sasuke, knowing he had the lead, took the advantage of her weakness and bit her neck harshly. The woman let out a long groan, not the answer Sasuke wanted. He bit down harder, but his wife only managed a soft moan. He licked the trickling blood off her and massaged the spot where he punctured the skin. His head traveled to the back of her left ear, and there, he left his mark. he bit down gently at first, receiving the soft moan from Sakura. He bit harder, and harder, till the taste of blood poured in his awaiting mouth. Then, at last, she cried out loudly, making the windows of the room almost shutter.

"I'll have to remember your weak spot," he smirked, licking the excess blood behind her ear.

"Very funny…"

"At least I know a weakness of yours," he bragged.

She reached up to him, to tug on his collar, begging for its removal. He kindly obliged, flinging the piece of clothing aside, to let the girl stare at his figure. She ran a hand from his lips to his chest, purposely skipping his nipples, and focused her attention on the bulge in his pants. She poked at the bulge, and Sasuke in return gave her a low growl.

"And I know a weakness of _yours_," she giggled. "Take them off, hun…"

"No," Sasuke said solemnly, a playful spark igniting in his dark eyes. "Beg, love. Beg for me."

"Oh, you make me…sick," the cherry blossom said. "I'll take them off of you!"

"No you don't," he smirked, as her hands reached for his pants. "I told you what the deal was."

"I don't beg, hun, now take them off, you're making me…"

"Wet?" he finished. "Incredibly, deliciously wet? I make you crave more of me, don't I? I make you hunger for my kisses, don't I? My long, wet, delicious kisses."

"Sasuke, I beg of you….please…" she panted, as her naked body began to squirm for his attention. She trailed her own fingers to her core, viciously trying to finger herself. Her body could not take it…she needed him now, and she wanted him now…her body would explode anytime soon.

Sasuke took her hands and brought them above her head. Sakura, squirming like a dying worm underneath, began to furiously pull his pants down with her talented toes. She was unsuccessful, because her husband jerked away, still grasping her hands above her head, teasing her till she couldn't take it. She needed to be filled, and her only desire was Sasuke.

"My God, please…love, I need you! I'm begging you!"

He smiled his evil smile, and slid his clothing down, revealing his manhood, long and hard, ready for action. It was like a glowing sword, sticking up to its full length, making Sakura more nervous than she expected. But she needed this, and she wanted it ever so badly. He gave Sasuke a deep kiss, and he kissed her back, the way she liked, grinding to her, eager to finally start. She was indeed wet, a stream of fluids already trailing down her core. She couldn't be any more ready, and she locked her legs around his pale hips. She gave an involuntary jerk, her body craving Sasuke more and more. Sasuke put her legs down on the bed and used his forefinger to circle her aching womanhood. She cried out in pleasure, arching to his touch, begging him for more, sliding down on the finger. Sasuke wiggled his finger around, then took it out to circle her vagina again. This made Sakura groan in disappointment, screaming from the loss. The dark haired man inserted two of his fingers and pulled them back out immediately.

"Goddammit please, Sasuke!" she shrieked, reaching up to slap her husband.

"That's it woman, you're getting punished for that," he said angrily, his face red from the obnoxious slap. "You want this?" he hollered, plunging himself fully into her, feeling her walls immediately clenching around him. She gasped from the unknown organ inside her, clenching the blankets as tight as she could. "You want it badly, huh, is that what you want?" He rammed himself fully into her again, pulling out halfway and slamming back again without remorse. "You want it, and you got it!" He kept pounding her, till the bed creaked and the space between the two was small. She cried aloud, tears forming in her eyes, begging her husband to stop, trying with all her might to push him away. Sasuke did not expect this, and slowed down, each thrust becoming excruciatingly slow. He leaned forward to kiss her tears away, before he pulled out completely, realizing his deadly mistake.

"Ow, damn you," she cussed, slapping him again. Large tears swelled up in her fragile eyes, tears of a troubled heart.

"That was wrong of me, darling…" he tried to apologize. "Forgive me…I didn't know…you were a virgin."

She slapped him again.

He didn't say a word, but let her slap him all she wanted. He was sorry for not caring.

"You still trust me?"

She hesitated, something she rarely did when asked that question.

"Do you still trust me?" he asked again, pulling her closer to a loving hug, kissing her nose as tenderly as he could.

She was unresponsive, her eyes still spilling unwanted tears. She hugged him closer, her tears blending with both their bodies, tying them together. She sobbed quietly, blood slowly trickling down her legs, crying from the extreme pain. She wanted him so much, but why did it hurt? Why did it hurt so much…to love him?

"I hurt you," Sasuke spoke quietly, using his hand to tilt her chin up to face him. "I hurt you, didn't I? Because…I was so clueless. I'm so sorry."

"Owww," she sniffed, still crying on her husband's chest. "I can't move my legs…"

"Forgive me, dear," he spoke, hating himself for doing such a thing to the woman he loved so much. His finger roamed her body, and stopped at the place where her legs connected. Blood drooled from the core, and only then did Sasuke realize the damage he had done to her. He slowly parted her legs, and Sakura cried out loud, sobbing from the agonizing burn. He parted them slowly, and looked at the harm he had done to his wife. "You're bleeding…" he whispered. "I apologize. What kind of sick person am I…?"

"My husband," Sakura finally replied through her hiccups. "And…I love you."

"After what I've done!? We have to bring you to the hospital, love."

Sakura moaned as she tried to sit up. Her legs were a pile of mush glued to her body. Every twitch, every jerk, every move made her wince, as the blood continued to trickle down like a stream.

"I still want you," she whispered to Sasuke. "Take me. Take me, love. I still need you."

"You're bleeding! We need to get you checked."

She leaned forward, and caught his lips, kissing him with all the love she could muster. Heavy tears streamed through, not from any pain, but from the unbelievable love she gave her husband. For a moment they were one, instantly forgetting their fights, disputes and differences. She trusted him, and he trusted her, and for that once in a lifetime moment, the world stopped spinning, freezing time, space and dimensions. Everything focused on them, and the world turned her eye to their passionate embrace. Everything revolved around them, as time and space gave way to their loving hearts.

He again positioned himself, receiving a nod from Sakura, and slowly inserted himself again. Her walls clenched around him once more, her tightness wrapping around like a secure blanket. He eased himself in, only pushing further once he saw her approve his pace. Their hands were together, Sakura holding tightly with her life, nodding again for Sasuke to continue. Sasuke kept inching in, slowly putting himself into Sakura. She squeezed his hand so tight it had no feeling to Sasuke.

"Ah, ah, s--stop…" she gasped, closing her eyes.

Sasuke obeyed, staying still till she commanded him to move. Staying in that position was torture, making Sasuke itch for movement. Sakura blinked her eyes open, a few minutes later, urging him to move. Her blood swirled around his manhood, and he felt her walls rapidly binding him in chains. He was close, but he wanted the moment to last.

"Sa--Sas…" she hissed. "I need you...to move faster…"

The man grinned and lifted Sakura to her feet. He wanted her to get some enjoyment in it too. He loved her, and he wanted her to enjoy. Sakura, confused, clutched Sasuke's hand in bewilderment.

"Now," he said deliciously. "Tell me what you want."

She grabbed his dick and pointed it to her core.

"You," she hissed, ignoring her pain and blood. "I want you, love."

She sat on his lap and kissed him endlessly and clumsily. Their tongues soared together, dancing and flying. He reached behind her to grab a fistful of hair and used the other hand to grab her bottom. He lifted her gently and placed her on his awaiting tip. She placed her tiny hands on his shoulders and inched her way down. It took every last bit of restraint from pushing her all the way down to his base. Sasuke itched for her to move down quickly. She took her time, and threw her head back as she took him all the way, the tip of his manhood buried deep inside.

"How does that feel?" she asked him.

"Like I want to pound you," he hissed back, the slow movements making him die. "Like I want to pound you till you never feel like taking another man but myself. I want to pound you so hard--"

She slapped him, going even slower than before, to tease her panting husband. He shrieked in distress, panting from her actions. He grabbed her hips without thinking and slammed her down. He realized what he had done and instantly apologized. Surprisingly, she moaned in pleasure, demanding him for more. He lifted her and violently pushed her down, forgetting about the blood on the sheets.

"You're so…so…"

"Say it, love," he grunted.

"So big," she moaned out, sighing as he hit her winning spot.

"Well you're….you're…"

"Yes…" she cried, he sounds becoming too much.

"So…incredibly tight…ahh, love, you're too much…"

She descended on him with incredible speed. Their breaths were uneven and their movements became one. He told himself how much he loved her, over and over again in his head, knowing he would spend the rest of his life with the woman of his dreams.

She slammed back down to him furiously and let out an unusual cry, making her throat hoarse and sore. Sasuke knew he couldn't last much longer as he jerked his hips forward every time she descended onto him. He moaned for her touch, just one last time before he would end it all, and she kindly hugged him close, both bodies meshing together as she brought herself down one last time. She looked at his sweaty face, his eyes yearning for her love, dark pools of a satisfied, loving man.

He lied her down on the bed, ready to finally finish it, his stomach tightly knotting as he rammed into her forcefully. At first she bit her lip and her eyes shut securely. Then her eyes opened and she gave a long, powerful moan, making it the more harder for her husband to last. He continued to pound into her, till he felt her legs locking around his hips once more, pulling them closer and closer to each other.

"Sakura…there's something I've been meaning to tell you," he moaned out, each thrust made him nearly blinded by an ocean of white.

"Y--Yes?" she hissed, pushing her hips forward to his movements.

"There's no one I'd rather be with right now in this whole universe," he whispered in her ear. "But you…"

"I love you so…much," she groaned as his actions grew faster and more desperate.

"Love you more," he whispered, finding her weak spot behind her ear again, licking the dry blood, making her moan in delight.

It was suddenly too much for him, as her inner walls surrounded him much too tight, and the atmosphere becoming hotter and hotter. He buried deep into her one last time before he spilled everything he had for her, everything he desired, his wants, needs and pain…all into her. She gasped as the liquid jammed into her core, and felt her husband topple back on the bed. He looked at her, breathing irregularly, but smiling as he kissed her delicately.

"Do you trust me?" he breathed, their lips tangling in a heated mess.

"I do," she answered, small tears leaking from her eyes.

And again, their tears blended together, and the world continued to spin, not frozen in the chains of time.

* * *

Uhhmm, how'd I do for my first lemon? XD

R&R please!


End file.
